The present invention pertains to an oral care implement. Tooth brushing is part of a daily oral hygiene activity. Proper dental care involves regular flossing, brushing and dental checkups. Dentists generally recommend that an individual brush his or her teeth for a minimum interval per cleaning, such as two minutes. Despite such recommendations, many individuals, especially young children, do not regularly brush their teeth for the recommended minimum interval. Such habits often can be attributed to the individual regarding tooth brushing as a mundane duty with few pleasurable aspects. Dental checkups to a dentist office are typically the only feedback a person receives on their dental cleaning efforts. There is unfortunately plenty of time in between checkups for poor dental habits to cause problems. For example, gingivitis, periodontal disease, and a host of other problems can be magnified if dental cleaning habits are not rectified promptly.